Donald's Award
"Donald's Award" is an animated episode of Disneyland. Synopsis Walt Disney opens the show by telling of how his cartoon characters are like family, but that like all families, there is always a "problem child", this case being Donald Duck. He then goes on to say that Donald's short temper had become so unbearable, that he offered Donald an award if he can go a week without having someone file a complaint about his behavior. However, when the complaint box set up for the bet remained empty through the week, Walt has suspicions of how that would be possible for someone like Donald and signs on detective Jiminy Cricket to investigate what was going on. Jiminy goes out to interview several Disney characters about Donald, while the duck himself tries at every turn to stop the cricket in his tracks. First, Jiminy goes to Chip and Dale, who relate to Jiminy about the time Donald tried to cut the limbs off of their tree. In that scene, Donald tried to prove they're gone by placing picket signs stating "MOVED TO NEW LOCATION - MARS". Jiminy then goes to Donald's girlfriend Daisy Duck, who tells about the time she attempted to curb Donald's temper, only to lose her own temper at him when he makes fun of a new hat of hers. Afterwards, Jiminy goes to Donald's neighbor Pete, who is suffering a broken foot after Donald's tangle with him over his trombone playing. The next subject is Mickey Mouse. But Jiminy finds that Mickey is out for the day. He does, however, see Mickey's dog Pluto, who relates to the cricket how he became Donald's victim for hypnosis. In that same scene, Donald tries to distract Pluto with a cat puppet (resembling Figaro), but it backfires when it attracts Butch the Bulldog who passes by and gives chase to Donald. Finally, Jiminy goes to Buzz-Buzz the Bee, who tells of how Donald tried to steal the honey from his hive, but not before Donald discreetly tries to blackmail him into not saying anything against him. After interviews with numerous other Disney characters, Jiminy goes off to the complaint box to file everyone's complaints. To his surprise, he sees a hand reaching from the box and taking the complaints. Jiminy then discovers what's been going on: Donald stole the complaints and tore them up so he would appear to have good conduct and receive the award. To teach Donald a lesson, Jiminy lets Donald have his award, making Donald think it's another complaint and tear it up. Once Donald realizes what he just did, he breaks down crying and Jiminy reminds him to "always let your conscience be your guide". Voice Cast *Billy Bletcher - Big Pete *Cliff Edwards - Jiminy Cricket *Dessie Flynn - Dale *Jimmy MacDonald - Chip *Clarence Nash - Donald Duck Trivia *The animation of Pete in this program was later reused, in color and with redubbed dialogue, in the prime-time TV special, Down and Out with Donald Duck. Gallery CricketDetective.jpg JIMMINEY4.jpg JiminyCel5.jpeg Donald's award press photo.JPG Donald's award press photo back.JPG 1957-donald-award-10.jpg 1957-donald-award-09.jpg 1957-donald-award-08.jpg 1957-donald-award-07.jpg 1957-donald-award-06.jpg 1957-donald-award-05.jpg 1957-donald-award-04.jpg 1957-donald-award-03.jpg 1957-donald-award-02.jpg DonaldCel4.jpg Category:Television episodes Category:Walt Disney anthology series episodes Category:Disneyland Category:Donald Duck